And it was all because of her
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: after the void card has been sealed. everyone is in Tomoeda, except Eriol, he wants to come back but he cant until...[E+T S+S]
1. and so it began

**~ And it was all because of her ~**

© 1

® by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™ 

* * * * *

this happened after movie 2 

disclamer: Card Captor Sakura is the property of CLAMP

* * * * *

A girl wearing white platform sling backs, a brown Capri and white sleeveless button down shirt walked down the halls of the house she lived for her whole life, actually it was more of a mansion than a house. She was headed towards the garden eagerly. When she arrived towards two familiar white French doors she opened it and said 

"GRANDMAMA!" she exclaimed and hugged the elderly woman. Her Amethyst eyes shinned in delight and her blonde hair bounced as she jumped up and down. 

The woman had light blue hair, which was brought down freely smiled at her. She had the same pale white skin and was apparently drinking tea when the girl came in. She was wearing a pale green skirt, a long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up and had flowers on it and a green hat (imagine what those old RICH women wear on T.V.) 

The woman known as grandmamma hugged back and said 

"its nice to see you too Adeline"

and the girl known as Adeline sat down the chair infront of her grandmamma and said

"so…grandmamma…to what honor does this visit bring?"

asked the girl, the woman just chuckled at her antics and said 

"it really isn't an honor that brought me here, but if you count what's left of your cousins love sick honor…I believe that would be it"

the woman just smiled at the confused girl

"I don't get you grandmamma" 

"don't you remember how horrible and terrible your cousin became after he came back from japan?"

-*-FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO-*-

Eriol was just staring at the window counting petals. His cousins, Elizabeth, Adeline, Philip, Loraine and Jean (pronounced as John) were cracking up while they were watching him from behind the door.

_Eriol noticed this and turned to them slowly with sad eyes and just went back staring at the window. Then Philip said _

_"I don't get it, wont he be…I don't know…using his magic on us now?"_

_Elizabeth just shook her head and said _

_"Im just as confused as you are Philip"_

-*- END OF FLASHBACK -*-

"oh THAT I remember…he became like…I don't know 'mr zombie' ever since ::sigh::"

said Adeline sadly. The woman chuckled again

"oh and remember that other, when every month…"

-*- FLASHBACK LAST MONTH-*-

Eriol saw his parents and grandmamma in the parlor and quickly he ran and begged on his knees 

_"PLEASE OH PLEASE ALLOW ME TO GO TO JAPAN!"_

_he begged. And his father stood up enrage and said_

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU…NO!…WEVE BEEN THROUGH THIS ERIOL"_

_-*- _END OF FLASHBACK -*-

"I wonder what happened to him in Japan that he wants to go back there so much…hmm"

said Adeline

"Its not what happened…its more of a WHO"

and with this her eyes widened

"you don't mean-"

the woman nodded. And Adeline said 

"it IS the end of the world…Eriol's in LOVE"

-*-

a few days later Eriol's parents were at the study with grandmamma.

"Theodore…Eriol will go back to Japan next week"

announced grandmamma

"but…but mother…he cant he has responsibilities here….his studies, his position…I just cant allow him to just go to Japan"

"NO…he will go back…cant you see the boy is leading a miserable life here in England…how do you expect him to do his best when he's miserable…and besides…if its about studies there are a lot of fine schools in Japan so don't worry anymore"

then she smiled 

"HE CANT GO BACK! HE HAS A POSITION HERE-"

he was about to continue when his quiet wife slapped him

"don't you see Teddy…he's miserable, and besides, its obvious he has someone he likes in Japan, don't you remember when you were courting me?"

said his wife Natasha. Teddy was to shocked at what happened and Natasha said 

"mom, don't worry, Eriol will go back to Japan, but of course Nakuru and Spinel Sun would have to go with him"

"of course Natasha…and Ill have Adeline come along too"

and she left

-*-

Eriol was in his room just staring at the window thinking of HER again. He sighed he could never think of anyone other that her anymore. He was unhappy, always wanting to go to Japan, for goodness sakes he was PATHETIC…yeah a big pathetic LOSER. Slowly the doors creaked and an old woman with light blue hair tied up in a bun and had glasses walked inside

"greeting grandmamma…to what brings you to my humble abode?"

he said as he kissed her hand like a TRUE gentleman should

"dear boy you are still as sly as ever it seems"

said grandmamma as she chuckled

"Eriol, I want you to continue you studies in Japan…I-"

but she was cut off by ERIOL

"ARE YOU SERIOUS GRANDMA!"

"of course Im serious…Eriol dear please stop that your going to give me a heart attack"

"Im sorry its just that…"

"I know…now about the plans…your mother will take care of everything you leave next week so you may attend the second semester"

"OH thank you THANK YOU!"

the week went by fast and now Eriol was at the airport. He was avoiding the press with his family, luckily the VIP room didn't allow the media so they were safe. A few moments later Eriols flight was called upon and it was soon time to leave but

"well I guess Ill see you during summer vacation"

"WAIT!"

said a person emerging…

"::breath:: sorry ::breath:: Im ::breath:: late"

"what are YOU doing HERE!"

said Eriol to the newcomer . then their grandmamma said 

"oh Eriol, don't you want your cousin to come along…I wanted her to come along incase you have any objections we could just…cancel the whole thing"

said grandmamma grinning 

then Eriol thought

'now I know where I got it ::sigh::'

"FINE!"

'now I know how Syaoran feels'

"come on Adeline"

Eriol said gloomily 

"BUHBYE GRANDMAMMA! MOTHER, FATHER! AUNTIE, UNCLE!"

said Adeline happily

"BUHBYE DEAR!"

said their grandmamma with the same giddiness.

"you know Eri-dear…I believe this will be the start of a beautiful relationship…don't you think so cousin of mine" said Adeline grinning sarcastically, enjoying every moment of Eriol's discomfort

"yeah…WONDERFUL" Eriol said sarcastically Adeline just laughed 

*****

inside the plane. Eriol and Adeline were seated in first class. They were quiet and Eriol said 

"now I know where I get it ::sigh::"

"get what?"

"oh nothing"

"OH…**OH"**

then she shut up

-*-

so what do you guys think??? It's the revised version hope its better than the 1st one

-to my beta reader kY a.k.a decon's a.k.a decondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondecondeconde…

well you get my point…anyhoo…watchatink????

KaZ™


	2. nani???

And it was all because of her

" Please fasten your seatbelts we are now about to land," said the voice the speakers. Then the stewardesses started walking around checking if everyone had their seatbelts. 

Adeline looked at Eriol who was soundly sleeping. She smirked and leaned towards Eriol' s face slowly she bent down and forcefully popped his eye open with her hand. Eriol quickly got up.

"What was THAT for" Eriol asked sounding VERY annoyed 

"Were about to land Eri-dear ::giggle:: aren't you excited!" 

Eriol just kept quiet and looked out the window and thought 'just a few more hours and Ill be in Japan…and I can finally see Tomoyo ' 

Moments later 

"WOW! I can't believe were in Japan!" said Adeline jumping up and down like a child 

"Will you stop doing that! Your attracting attention!" said Eriol annoyed 

"SO! They're just jealous of my STRIKING looks ::giggle::" 

"Whatever" 

"So Eri-dear where are we going to stay?" asked Adeline in Japanese

**_note: from now on they're speaking in Japanese k! _**

"When did you learn how to speak Japanese?" asked Eriol

"Since you left DOI!" (Ahhh Helga Pataki's trademark expression)  said Adeline "you've missed a LOT when you went here"

"Oh really" 

"So answer my question" 

"Well…since my mansion here was sold and destroyed…grandmamma said a chauffeur will pick us up…and there he is" said Eriol as he approached a man wearing a butler uniform…like what Wei wears except he's wearing a blazer and the suit is blue, he was also holding a sign saying 'Hiiragizawa' 

"I presume you're here to take us home" asked Eriol 

"Yes…my name is-" 

"JAMES!" called out Adeline 

"Why Miss Adeline…its nice to see you again" 

"Nice to see you too James…so watcha doing here?" 

"Madame has sent me here a week before you left to arrange everything" 

"ohhh…oh yeah…James this is my cousin Eriol" 

"A pleasure to meet you Master Eriol" 

"Nice to meet you James…now shall we?" asked Eriol

"Of course" and they left the airport only to board a dark blue stretch limousine 

Inside

"So where are we going to stay?" asked Adeline

"Madame has purchased a home for both of you" 

Later they entered a compound with one large garage a seemingly 3-floored modern design building. The entrance had an elegant design and arrangements of plants and a corner fountain. Adeline quickly hopped off the limo and looked at the surroundings. She went near the corner fountain and saw a small wood gate she entered and saw it was the back yard with a swimming pool at the other half and a garden at the other half complete with a gazebo. 

"Grandmamma sure knows my taste" she commented 

"Miss Adeline…would you like to go inside now…you still have school in the morning" called out James

"Oh sure…um James what high school am I entering?" 

"Tomoeda Elementary"

"WHAT! But in England I'm already advanced I've skipped junior high and I'm already in first year high school!"

"Madame thought it would be better for you to stay with your own peers-" but before James could continue Adeline was already arguing with her parents and grandmother at the phone

The next day 

Adeline came down to breakfast wearing the Tomoeda Elementary uniform she sat down and groaned loud for Eriol to hear 

"I CANNOT believe this! I came from England studying advanced! HELL I'm in 1st year high school there and here I come here in JAPAN with YOU and I go back to GRADE 7! WHY! WHY CANT I STUDY IN 1RD YEAR!" 

"Well because you came with ME! So this is the punishment you receive for following ME!" 

"::Sigh:: the things a person does for love…your even willing to sacrifice your advanced lessons in 3rd year high school just to be with this girl ne Eriol…hmmm wonder who this LUCKY and SMART girl could be?"

"oh just shut up Adeline Marie!" Eriol said angrily and he continued eating ignoring Adeline's existence 

"GRRRR…how DARE you ignore me!…OHHH just you wait…just you WAIT Eriol Hiiragizawa…HMF…Ill see you in the car" Adeline said angrily grabbing the box of Koko Crunch™ and angrily stomping off towards the limo

Eriol just sighed and followed Adeline to the car 

"whatever" Eriol said not even afraid of Adeline's threat 

Adeline just grumbled and humphfed. They left the compound and a few moments later James announced that they were here. James opened the door for them and Adeline stepped out with her eyebrows raised up while observing the school. Everyone was looking at them. Adeline just shrugged and waited for Eriol to get out. When he got out they casually walked towards the principals office.

In class 7-2 

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were casually talking in their places in the back. 

"Too bad Hinagi-san had to move" Tomoyo said 

"Yeah…and Eriol' s place has never been occupied since he left in grade 5" said Sakura 

"Now we have two vacant seats" Syaoran said 

The bell rang and Terada-sensei entered and said 

"Ohayo minna"

"Ohayo sensei" greeted the students

"Today we have two new students from England…please welcome Witherspool Adeline Marie and a returning student which most of you may remember Hiiragizawa Eriol"

A girl with blonde hair and Amethyst eyes and pale white skin entered the classroom with Eriol following her. She bowed politely and said 

"watashiwa Adeline Witherspool desu" 

"Nice to see all of you again…atashiwa Hiiragizawa Eriol desu" 

"Eriol-kun kindly sit in your old place…and Adeline-san please sit beside Eriol-kun" Terada-sensei said 

Eriol did as he was told and Adeline just followed

"Nice to see you again my cute little descendant" 

Syaoran just glared at him

"okaeri Eriol-kun" Sakura said 

"okaerinasai Hiiragizawa-san" Tomoyo said 

"Arigato Sakura-san, Daidouji-san" Eriol said smiling at both of them 

Adeline was watching the whole scene unfold with the smirk thinking 'so its either Sakura-san or Daidouji-san is the girl Eriol wanted to see…hmm'

At recess 

Everyone was commenting how Eriol changed and how glad he or she were that he was back. When the welcoming crowds left Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo finally had time alone. Sakura left and approached Adeline who at the moment was playing in her game boy advance (sigh…I wish I had a game boy advance!)

"Konnichiwa…atashiwa Kinomoto Sakura desu" introduced Sakura as she extended her hand 

"Witherspool Adeline" Adeline said as they shook hands "nice meeting you Kinomoto-san"

"Nice meeting you to Witherspool-san"

"::giggle:: call me Adeline its much better" 

"hai!…come over here and Ill introduce you to my friends" Sakura dragged Adeline towards Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran. Adeline smirked at Eriol and faced Sakura

"Adeline meet Tomoyo-chan Syaoran-kun and-" 

"Eri-dear" said Adeline as she finished off for Sakura

"Eri-dear" they all repeated 

"hai!" Adeline said cracking up with Syaoran 

"ne Hiiragizawa or should I say _Eri-dear_ HA HA HA HA!" teased Syaoran

"Oh HA HA HA Syaoran I bet your having a ball day now so shut up" Eriol said annoyed at the events

"Oh lighten UP Eri-dear! Don't be such a sower puss! Sheesh" said Adeline teasing Eriol

"So…Adeline-san…what's your relationship with Hiiragizawa-kun?" asked Tomoyo

"Oh you mean Eri-dear…he's my koibito!" Adeline declared grinning. Eriol too surprised did the only thing he can do 

"NANI!!!" he yelled 

End chapter 2

I know it sucked…I just created it out of boredom and writers block so onegai no flames please- kaZ™

P.S. could you at least review this PLEASE! 


End file.
